The Landslide Will Bring You Down
by insomatic-studios
Summary: The many times where Santana is reminded why she fell in love with Brittany in the first place. Unicorns and Lima Heights. Happy ending- because that's the way it should be.
1. Too Hot

Hey guys! :) I'm starting this Brittana fanfic because I';m obsessed with their relationship, and I wish with all my heart that they would get back together. So here's what i see in my head. Hope you enjoy. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please leave them. I'll see what i can do.

* * *

Santana sighed and forced the key to her apartment into the door, shoving it open with all the energy she had left. It had always been jammed; she hated that.

Cheer practice for three hours at the end of the week was never a good thing, and her arms and legs singed from a hundred backflips and cartwheels. Brittany was always waiting up, even though it was late for her, and she was usually in bed within ten minutes of her arrival. Still, it meant a lot that she would do that.

Lord Tubbington greets Santana at the door with a ruffled meow, and Brittany rushes to close the door behind her.

"Santana!" she gleams, wrapping her in a tight hug and bouncing in place from excitement.

Santana couldn't help but smile, "hey Brit-Brit," she chimed, tossing the keys on the counter half- heartedly.

Their apartment wasn't much; it consisted of a kitchen, living room, and bedroom that connected to an all-to-small bathroom. At the moment, it was terribly messy; clothes were strewn everywhere on the floor and the dishes had started to pile up. Santana never expected Brittany to do any of that though; she felt blessed enough to have her stick around for college. She got unbearably lonely without her, and would take doing the dishes over that any day.

Santana immediately marched to the bedroom and began stripping her sweaty clothes off; they stuck to her skin and she grunted in disapproval. Brittany waited obediently and handed her a t-shirt and sweatpants from the ground. "What did you do today?" she questioned, pulling the top of her uniform over her head. Her arms burned and she winced. The muscles on her stomach were astoundingly defined and moved as she breathed.

Brittany just stared and shrugged, "I just waited for you."

"Oh, well what do you want to do?" she said, having a seat next to Brittany on the bed. She noticed it wasn't made; like usual.

"I really want to play a game," Brittany smiled, and moved closer to Santana.

"Haven't you had enough of Monopoly for one week? I mean, you lose every time we play."

"No, not _that_ kind of game," she said, suddenly becoming serious, "I was talking to Quinn. She was telling me that Rachel and her play it all the time. She told me to look it up online, but I told her I didn't know how to turn on a computer, so she described it for me."

"Okay, wait," Santana cut in, "what is this game called exactly?"

"It's called 'Too Hot". You kiss each other, but you're not allowed to touch the other person with anything but your lips," she added, shaking her head, " the first person to touch the other one with something other than their lips, loses, and gets tortured."

"Tortured?" Santana inquires, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, the other person gets to do _whatever_ they want to that person, and they have no say."

A smirk crept across Santana's face and she nodded, "I could totally be down with this game Brit."

Brittany smiled again and situated herself so that she was on her knees in the middle of the bed. Santana mimicked her, and settle her body millimeters away from Brittany. She _totally_ had this.

"Okay…1…2…3," Brittany counts, and their faces collide.

Brittany's lips were soft and overwhelming; they easily worked her way over Santana's, and they both could feel each other smile after the impact. Brittany had her hands linked tightly behind her and wasted no time practically thrusting her tongue into Santana's mouth. Santana welcomed it, and shifted her weight so that Brittany could hoist herself above her. She braced her own body weight on the bed and when the mattress sank beneath their weight, she absentmindedly placed her hand on the back of Brittany's head to pull her closer.

"_Shit_," she mumbles against Brittany's mouth, and they were instantly wrenched apart.

"Ha! I win!" Brittany shouts, clapping her hands together.

Santana rolls her eyes and murmurs something about how immature the game is, but Brittany merely smiles, kissing the skin of Santana's neck, slowly sliding her lips as she gently pulls her black hair to the side. Santana momentarily forgets about losing the game, cheer practice, and life itself, tilting her head to the side to give Brittany more access.

The sliding of lips, tender and soft becomes biting and licking in no time. Santana throws her head back and Brittany kisses her jaw and the corners of her mouth. It's when Santana pulls her close and then on top of her that Brittany giggles.

"You're cheating."

It takes a moment for Santana to realize what she's talking about. "You're right," she says, and huffs, "tell me what you want me to do." She can see the curiosity and interesting ideas cross Brittany's mind and an instant pang of yearning forms in her stomach.

"I just want to kiss you," she states simply, "I love our interesting lady sex, but sometimes I need a break from all of our scissoring too."

Santana can't control her laughter, and it reverberates all throughout the apartment. "God, I love you Brittany."

"But I do want you to take off my clothes," she says nonchalantly, "seeing you get undressed made me really hot."

Santana snickers again, "that's fine, we can take off our clothes. I have no problem undressing you."

Brittany leans over and begins confiscating the t-shirt Santana had just put on; she lifts it over head painfully slow, revealing Santana's dark skin. Their breathing becomes heavier as Santana slips out of her pants as well and swiftly discards Brittany's clothes as well. The contrast of a red bra against Brittany's skin makes Santana's cheeks warm. Brittany slides back so she is lying on the mound of pillows on the bed and Santana settles herself above her, their faces lingering for only a moment before their lips seals once more. Santana can finally soak up Brittany's body; her lips cover every square inch of it. She glides her lips from her collar bone to her bellybutton and then back to her mouth for more, and she wishes she could never quit. Brittany's body trembles at the slightest touch of her fingertips, and Santana adores the way her muscles tighten when she finds _that_ spot on her stomach that makes her moan. Her legs wrap around Santana's waist when her fingernails ruthlessly claw her back and she instantaneously sits up.

"Sorry," she mumbles, blushing, and reaches up to intertwine their fingers. Brittany's skin looks like snow against her dark complexion.

"It's okay," she says, and exhales, "I want to go to bed now anyways."

"Alright, Santana replies and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Wait," Brittany exclaims as Santana climbs under the covers, pulling her under as well. "Do you ever miss Glee club?"

"Oh, that's kind of a random question Brit…

"I was just wondering."

Santana sighs and cuddles up next to Brittany, wrapping her body around her like she is afraid she will run away in her sleep. "I do, in a way. It was where I met you."

"I know," Brittany says, and smiles matter-a-factly.

"Glee club was where I finally understood love songs, and why couples danced with each other. I understood kissing, and why it was the most beautiful thing. I understood why heartbroken people cry, and why they stayed away from everyone when their hearts shattered because they needed their space to fill it with the voice of the person who left it and the memories to bring their hearts' pieces together. I met you there, and I finally understood what life was about, and it's where I realized I loved you."

"Brittany turned and snuggled close to Santana, pressing there warm, half-naked bodies together, "I love you Santana."

Santana beamed and felt tears sting her eyes, "I love you too Brittany. I'm glad you're here with me right now."

"One more thing Santana?"

"Anything."

"I really miss hearing you sing. Will you sing me to sleep?"

"Of course," she whispered, "you have to play by the rules right?"

Brittany nodded and Santana's voice filled the room quickly. She only got through three verses until Brittany was sleeping soundly:

_I haven't seen you in ages_  
_Sometimes I find myself_  
_Wondering where you are_  
_For me you'll always be 18_  
_And beautiful and dancin' away with my heart_

_I brushed your curls back so I could see your eyes_  
_And the way you moved me was like you were reading my mind_  
_I can still feel you lean into kiss me_  
_I can't help but wonder if you ever miss me_

_You headed off to college_  
_At the end of that summer and we lost touch_  
_I guess I didn't realize even at that moment we lost so much..._

* * *

_Refrences to "Dancing Away With My Heart" by Lady Antebellum_


	2. This Door Seems Way To Thick

Sorry it's taken me a while. I got wrapped up in writing other fics, and short stories! This one might be a little boring, but i promise the next few chapters to come will be interesting! You'll figure everything out, I hope :) Oh, and I promise i will continue my Quinntana fanfic, alot of you seem to be enjoying that as well.

* * *

The sunlight that shines through the shuttered window is becoming increasingly brighter. Santana moans, and rolls over, kicking the lump that is Lord Tubbington at the end of the bed. He scowls, jumping off and slinking to the hallway.

"Sorry Tubby," she mumbles, and rubs her eyes as they adjust to the light florescence. The covers slip off of her body and she smiles when she finds herself only in her underwear still, remembering the night before.

The area next to her is empty, and through squinted eyes-because god it's so bright- she scans the room to find the bathroom door cracked. Steam squeezes through the tight space and Santana grins to herself once more when she can make out Brittany singing over the water. Her voice cracks every once in a while- because they of course, they haven't been to Glee club in months- but it's sweet in a way that she forgets Santana is sleeping.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine_

The water abruptly stops and she can hear the shower curtain being pulled back as Brittany steps out. Santana stretches out underneath the covers one more time before heaving herself out of bed and practically stumbling to the bathroom. She slowly pushes the door open and all the steam escapes, "Morning Brit," she chimes.

"Santana!" Brittany yells in surprise, clutching the towel she is wrapped in tighter around her body, as if it were trying to fall off. Drops of water slide down all over her body still and her hair is in a jumbled sloppy mess on her head. "You can't be in here!" she shouts again, shoving Santana back out the door.

"What the hell-" Santana manages to scream back before the door is shut in her face. She grunts and slams her palm on the door roughly. "You know, I've seen you naked," she argues, "like-numerous times."

"I know," Brittany replies, her voice seemingly smaller, "just…not today, okay?"

"What is wrong with you? Did I hurt you last night, or something?"

"No, it's not that," she replies with a sigh, "Just go away, okay?" When Santana doesn't answer she adds a timid "please?"

Santana exhales and wanders back, collapsing on the bed. She runs her hands through her hair and listens for any signs from Brittany, but they never come. A half an hour passes and the bathroom door is still locked, so she gets up and changes into her _Cardinals_ uniform and makes some toast. Somehow, she manages to make it without getting ready in the bathroom.

When the clock reads 8:55, Santana walks back in their room and knocks on the bathroom door gently, "I'm leaving," she says. When there is no reply she adds, "I love you," and leaves without saying anything else.

* * *

Practice is horrible again. Come hell or high water, the spotters cannot manage to catch the flyers, and they get dropped like, ten times. They get yelled at over and over again. By the time she can run out of there faster than aching legs will carry her, it's almost nine o'clock. She arrives home to a messy house for the millionth time; she really doesn't mind though, she finds Brittany asleep on the couch. Lord Tubbington is curled up awkwardly by her stomach, and since there is like, zero room left for the both of them, Brittany's right arm and leg are hanging on the side of the couch. Santana grins-for like the first time today- and reaches to grab the blanket that has fallen on the floor. Brittany stirs above her and a smile spreads across her face.

"I'm not tired Santana," she says yawning.

"Oh, is that why you were napping on the couch?"

"I wanted to make sure I had enough energy for when you came home," she says, sitting up, "Let's do something fun tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" Santana asks, grabbing Lord Tubbington, and he wriggles in her arms.

"Let's go out and do something."

Santana scratches her head, trying to forget the fact that Brittany practically hated her this morning. "I have something in mine," she answers, and smirks. "Go get dressed in the sexiest thing you have."


	3. Sing To Make Them Proud

Hope you guys like this one better. Please leave any feedback. I crave it :)

* * *

Brittany's mouth forms into a hollow 'o' as Santana yanks her through the mush of people dancing and drinking. The music is so loud that it sends shockwaves of sound through their body's and reverberates through their chest. Flashing lights reveal Brittany's shocked face; her eyes search the crowd and watch as people's body's gyrate against each other, sweat dripping from their brow. It was like a photographer's wet dream.

"Brit, do you want anything to drink?" Santana yells in her ear, "It's your first time clubbing, you need the full experience."

Brittany shakes her head, but smiles and suddenly jumps with excitement, "I'm going to dance," she exclaims, wrenching free of Santana's grasp. Santana beams, figuring that would be the answer, but is momentarily concerned of losing Brittany in the crowd. She decides it's best to have trust, and wanders to find a seat at the bar.

"What'll it be ma'am?" An ample bartender asks. His dark hair falls over his eyes and he has a towel flung over his shoulder. She could see that even he was sweating, by the looks of his damp shirt.

"Just a shot of tequila," she answers with a nod.

"Coming right up."

Santana turns to get a better view of the crowd; her eyes seem to pick up every slight movement from around the room. Masses of people hopped and swayed next to each other, laughing and raising drinks. In opposite ends of the building were policemen and the DJ, who was surrounded by a warm of girls with fruity cocktails and stilettos. There seemed to be a designated area for drunks, who lay on couches of leaned against the wall kissing their significant others and yelling over the already booming music. She glanced around herself and also took note of the grungy men who sat and downed drinks like no tomorrow, figuring most of them had been discarded by their dates. Everyone else seemed to be dancing.

The same shadowed bartender slid a short, tall glass her way, just as the song changed to one Santana would recognize in her sleep.

_10pm to 4 and I came to hit the floor,_

_Thought you knew before, but if you don't, then now you know,_

_Yeah tonight I'm 'bout to mash, make them other chicks so mad,_

_I'm about to shake my ass, snatch that boy so fast_

A smile creeps across her face; it was one of Brittany's favorite songs, and she would be damned if she missed the chance for a dance. Her eyes scanned the floor and a streak of blonde momentarily lit up in the flashing lights catches her gaze.

A huge grin is plastered on Brittany's face, her arms are rested above her head and her hips move in such a way that makes Santana's cheeks warm. The angle in which Brittany was facing gave Santana a clear view of her toned stomach-the shirt that she picked out came barely past her chest- and her muscles flexed as she swayed and moved. Santana tipped her head back and downed her tequila before standing and shuffling her way through the sweaty bulk. The alcohol licked flames all the way down her throat as she marched right up to Brittany.

_It's all about me and you, doing what how we do,_

_Tear up the floor, tell 'em to make room,_

_If they wanna know, tell 'em mind their own,_

_But if they wanna look, we can give 'em an encore._

"Santana!" Brittany exclaims, moving her body so that she in dancing in front of Santana.

Santana gyrates her hips and the full length of her body presses flush against Brittany's back, her hands gripping the taller girl's waist. A group of men who were dancing around Brittany back off, receiving the message, while other's move even closer, shouting in excitement. Santana reaches above her head to grasp Brittany's neck, their hips never stop swaying. One of Santana's hands begins to stroke across the bare skin of Brittany's stomach, and her chest rises and falls more rapidly as her hand snakes higher.

Brittany abruptly yelps, her face burning red.

_Make it a freak show, freak-freak show,_

_We can give 'em a peep-peep show, peep-peep show,_

_Don't stop it, let it flow, let your inhibitions go,_

_It's a crazy night, let's make a freak show._

Before she can stop-or fathom the extremely uncomfortable expression on Brittany's face, she steps away, backing into the crowd.

"Brittany?" Santana yells, but Brittany is rushing through the crowd and out the door.

Santana curses herself, following her as closely as she can. The guards move to open the door and Santana bursts into the street allowing herself to be swallowed by the August heat.

* * *

Brittany sits against the brick wall of the club; her face is still bright red. She vigorously runs her hands through her thin blonde hair, and her jaw is locked, hardening her features. Santana comes to a stop in front of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" We haven't even been here ten minutes!"

"No, Santana, please stop cussing at me" Brittany whines and Santana see tears brim the edges of her eyes. Santana sighs, trying to relax. She finds a seat next to Brittany, who tries her best to look away, and become fascinated with the building across the street. After a moment, Santana's fingers slide in between Brittany's and they continue to sit in silence; listening to the crowded streets and car motors.

"Brit?" Santana asks after what seems like hours of sitting on the hard concrete.

"Yeah?" she responds, eyes still fixed ahead.

"I'm sorry." Santana tightens her grip on Brittany's hand, and her stare finally rises to meet Santana's, who stifles a smile in return. "You've just been really weird lately. You don't seem interested in me, and you freak out when I try to touch you." Santana pauses for a moment, considering what to say. She knew Brittany like the back of her hand, and whatever she said next had to be simple and honest. "Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Brittany's face softens, and Santana feels her take a deep breath, "The other day when I was hanging out with Rachel and Quinn- when they were telling me about the game- you know? Well we were talking and she said that she and Quinn didn't have sex until they were married."

Santana nods, "And what does that have anything to do with us?"

"She said my parents would be disappointed in me, because we've already been doing that kind of stuff for months."

"Since when do you listen to Rachel Berry?" Santana exclaims, suddenly becoming furious.

"No you don't get it Santana," Brittany says, her voice beginning to crack as tears resurface in her eyes. "My parents already think I'm dumb. I don't want to disappoint them there too." A single tear escapes from the corner of her eye and Santana uses the pad of her thumb to brush it away quickly. "Dancing with you only reminds me of how hard it is to make my Parents proud," she pauses, again, sniffles, and looks up to meet Santana's observation, "I want nothing more in life than to be with you forever…but I've let my parents down so much. I just need to be away from…all that stuff for a while."

Santana sighs again, untwining their hands and using that arm to pull Brittany close, "If that's what you want, I'm down with it. Although I still have no idea why you would listen to Rachel, but I understand where you are coming from. And at least now I know why you've been acting weird-with the game the other day, and this morning in the bathroom."

Brittany grins and nudges Santana, "Can we like, wait until we are married, or engaged, or whatever."

"If that's what you really want."

"And can we _please_ not go back in there," she asks, gesturing to the club.

"Of course. I think we could find something else to do. There's a coffee place down the street, if they're still open."

"Can I get hot chocolate instead?"

They both heave themselves from the ground using the wall and Santana chuckles, "yes, of course- as always. And Brit-" she stops, as Brittany begins walking off and grabs her hand again, "do you really want to get married? I mean- can you still see yourself with me ten years down the road?"

"Yeah, I can," Brittany smiles again, and leans forward to plant a quick kiss on Santana's cheek, "I can see us together when we're too old to have teeth. I see us having lots of kids, although I'm not sure how that works- and buying a big house after you graduate college. We can buy more cats, and live happily ever after like Quinn and Rachel and Kurt and Blaine. And we could all live close together, so all of our kids can be friends."

"God, our kid is not going to be friends with Rachel's kid," she says, and laughs again, "And wow, that's a crazy future Brittany. It's going to happen, just like that, huh?"

"_Just_ like that. Now let's go get some hot chocolate. We might as well have fun until then."


	4. Something Red

I know this is way overdue, but I've been so busy! Their is only 3 chapters of this left, and then I promise I will finish some other ones, and start some new :) I love feedback, so leave any that you have!

* * *

Santana awoke to an empty bed once again, except this time, Brittany was nowhere to be found. Her heart immediately skips a beat, and she curses herself for being such a heavy sleeper while climbing out from under the sheets. She hurriedly pulls on some jeans shorts and an old faded batman t-shirt lying on the floor and rushes out the door, down the stairs, and into the crowded streets on downtown.

It's blazing hot outside- even if it's only ten in the morning' people wearing dresses and suits pass Santana on their way to work and cars honk obnoxiously as red lights turn to green and the people I front of them don't move. She twirls around twice and her stomach forms a knot when Brittany is still nowhere to be found. Feeling stupid and accurate at the same time Santana yells, "Brittany!"

"Santana!" A familiar peppy voice answers from behind.

Santana turns to see Brittany striding towards her, arms wide open, pulling her into a hug. Her blonde hair is straightened, and she is wearing a grey beanie that matches her red-checkered flannel shirt and black shorts. She immediately feels under-dressed, which is strange, because Brittany was never one to dress up.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"Santana," Brittany exclaims, yanking her in the other direction, "Come with me. I have a surprise for you."

* * *

Brittany sort of half pushes-half trips Santana along the sidewalk, covering her eyes from behind. She is all giddy and bouncy when they come to a stop at the end of the curb. "Ready?" she whispers in Santana's ear.

"Yeah, c'mon Brit," she says in an aggravated tone, swatting her hands away from her eyes.

The car that sits parked in front of them literally gleams in the sunlight, and Santana's mouth just plummets open as she takes a few steps towards it. The red color sparkles, lighting up the surrounding area and the black metallic tires glisten so bright, Santana has to squint. The top is down, revealing two perfect leather seats and a dashboard full of commands and buttons. Her hand lightly brushes over the rearing mustang symbol just below the windshield before she asks, "Seriously Brittany, where on God's good earth did you get this?"

"So I was walking a couple of blocks down to get us breakfast somewhere. I was stopped just outside this huge garage thing waiting for the light to turn red so I could walk across the street when this guy in a suit pulled up in his car," she says, making gestures with her hands. "He asked me if this was valet parking, and said he was in a hurry. Since I have no idea what that means, I just said 'yes' and he got out and handed me the keys, saying her would pay me later."

"Wait, hold up," Santana interjects, "you _stole_ some dude's Ferrari?"

"No, I borrowed it. He said he would pay me anyways," she answers, shrugging her shoulders.

"Brittany! You can't just take his car. How did you get here anyways?"

"I mean… I know how to turn the wheel and stuff-"

"We have to get this back. You don't even have your license, and we could get in serious trouble."

"No, Santana, we should take a road trip!"

"Brit, we can't just take a stolen car and drive east Jesus nowhere!"

"Yes we can. Remember last night and how we were making plans and we said that before all of that happens, we would have fun?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Now's our chance!"

"It's the middle of the school year."

"So, who needs school?"

Santana did agree with Brittany. Now that high school was over, no one really gave a damn, especially around here. But how much trouble would she get in for skipping practice for a few days?

"I don't know Brit, we really can't go in a stolen car."

"C'mon, the tank is full," Brittany whined in the most convincing tone she could muster, "and when are we _ever_ going to have a Ferrari?"

Santana fidgeted, glancing back at the car. She hated how persuasive she was. "Fine. But only for like, a day or two. You do realize we could go to jail for this?"

Brittany just squealed and jumped up and down next to Santana. Within seconds, she was sprinting back to their apartment and shoving clothes into a suitcase. Santana arrived back a few minutes later, packing the things they actually needed while still contemplating her senseless decision. She granted Brittany a few moments to say goodbye to Lord Tubbington, and when she wasn't looking, she made sure to grab the velvety smooth box that was hiding underneath their bed for when the time was right.

* * *

Santana clicks the keys in the ignition and the engine roars to life, purring beneath them. "God damn," she whispers, placing her aviator sunglasses over her eyes and leans over to plant a kiss on Brittany's lips; in a twisted way, she is glad she stole this car.

Traffic surprisingly isn't bad, and they leave town within a half an hour. The winding roads leading out of Kentucky are thin, but Brittany seems to enjoy every bit of the scenery. It's mostly cliché Kentucky' tons of pastures filled with horses and miles of white fences that stretch as far as the eye can see. Santana grins every time Brittany sees a foal trying to stand on wobbly knees and her features just melt and she whispers, "I want one."

After a while, Santana leans over and flips the radio on. The volume is already blasting and the way the bass courses through the car reminds her of the music at the club the other night. A Katy Perry song comes on the radio and Brittany squeals with excitement leaning over to dial the volume even louder than it already is. Her hands reach to unbuckle herself and she stands straight up from her seat, extending her arms out to both sides.

"Um-Brit- let's like, not do that."

"Go faster!" she yells over the music, "just for a minute."

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"_Faster_," she presses and screams the words to the song.

_I was on the brink of a heart attack_

_You gave me life and keep me coming back_

_I see the sun rise in your eyes, your eyes_

_We've got a future full of blue skies, blue skies__  
__Even the seasons change_

_Our love still stays the same__  
__You give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Spread my wings and make me fly_

_The taste of your honey is so sweet_

_When you give me the hummingbird heartbeat_

_Hummingbird heartbeat_

The sun's heat feels wonderful on Brittany's face and her light hair blows behind her in the wind; her voice cracks on the really high notes, causing Santana to smile for a moment. Their voices aren't like they used to be. She glances down at the speedometer and she sees they are going almost 90; she steps on the breaks and Brittany lowers herself back down in her seat.

"I love you," she gushes, turning the music down and wraps her arms around Santana.

"I love you too," she answers squirming to get a better view of the road, "but I'm driving right now."

"Oh, right."

"But what do you say we stop somewhere for a while. We've been driving for a long time, and we're gonna need a place to stay."

"Like a bar?"

Santana's words catch in her throat; she wasn't quite expecting that type of answer from Brittany after she managed to storm out of the club. "Sure," she sort of squeaks, reaching for her phone.

It takes Brittany all of ten minutes to figure out how to get the internet up and look up close rest stops and motels. Santana just stays quiet and let's Brittany mess around; she never appreciated how people baby her along.

"Found one!" Brittany exclaims triumphantly after a while, "It looks like there is a _Dan's bar_, like, thirty minutes from here."

"Cool, thanks Brit," Santana says, pushing her sunglasses up on the bridge of her nose and glances over and Brittany, who still has an incredibly proud look on her face.

"Maybe tonight I could have that required drink of alcohol I never had," Brittany pipes, smiling.

Santana laughs with a stupid grin, "anything for you."


	5. The Landslide Will Bring You Down

So, hey only two more chapters to go! I know, this might be cheesy, but it's how I've always imagined it. Please, give me some feedback.

* * *

They pull up to _Dan's bar_ in no time; the sun is beginning to slip behind the horizon and the large illuminated sign overhead flickers on. The red Ferrari is still in pristine condition from all the driving- and God they look fucking rich. As they approach the door Brittany's mouth drops open and Santana's eyes follow to where she is looking; a sign piece of paper on the door reads _Karaoke _and she nearly shouts:

"Santana-"

"No, God Brit no. We are not getting up in front of everyone and singing."

Surprisingly, Brittany doesn't protest or pout as Santana flings open the door. It's dim inside; old couples sit hunched over coffee and bikers play pool over in the corner. There are even a few younger people hanging around and Santana nods in approval. This place wasn't a _total_ dump. A teenage boy seats them, wasting no time to try and flirt with both of them. Brittany flashes a brilliant smile in his direction and Santana elbows her.

"What'll it be?" she asks, smiling back.

"A strawberry daiquiri for me and a raspberry one from my girlfriend over here," she sneers, "and by the way, are you even old enough to serve us alcohol?"

The waiter blushes and twists his hands together, "Um yeah. I just graduated high school."

Santana smiles and manages to reply in the most offensive tone she can muster without making Brittany upset, "Well why don't you get those for us then?"

Brittany is too busy gazing around and admiring the person belting out Karaoke to notice Santana's rudeness. "Hey," she suddenly states, grabbing Santana's arm, "If I finish all of my drink will you sing with me?"

"Why do you want to sing with me so bad?"

"Because we never do! Like, not even to each other. It'll be fun."

"Ugh," Santana scoffs, "fine. Yes, I will sing with you."

Brittany grins just as their waiter returns-his face still red- and sets two glasses on the table. They were shorter than Santana thought- and God she wasn't getting out of this. Santana nearly spits out her first drink when Brittany takes a huge swig of raspberry daiquiri and cringes.

"God Santana," she whines, tears forming in her eyes and Santana bursts out laughing, "That's like really….strong or whatever."

"Well how bad do you want to sing with me?"

"Bad," she replies, and takes another, much smaller drink. Sip after sip, her drink disappears and before Santana can manage to finish, she is being yanked- once again -up towards the stage.

Brittany hops up on stage and approaches the man controlling the music. She whispers something in his ear and he nods, and smiles. Santana drags two stools towards the center of the stage and she can hear the microphones being turned on as Brittany appears behind her. Seeming fearless, she marches right up to a stool, has a seat, and leans into a microphone.

"Hi everybody," she says boldly, "I'm Brittany, and this is my girlfriend Santana." By that time, everyone in Dan's bar was focused on them. Some of the older couples have an uncomfortable look on their face, while other nod in a satisfaction and their waiter man-child still looks red. "Back in high school we were in this Glee club where we sang song and had fun. It's where we met, and I picked this song to remind her how much I love her."

Santana's insides tumble once more when she hears the music start; the familiar sound of guitar strings filled the air and Brittany reaches to grab her hand and Lord, it was like Stevie Nicks in the choir room all over again. Nothing had changed; their voices covered the song easily. It was like nothing had ever stopped; they harmonized well, and it even felt like Rachel, Finn, and the rest of the Glee club was there. The only thing that was missing was Holly, and by the time the song came to a close, Santana realized she still felt that strongly about Brittany as she had when Holly had helped them through everything.

_I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I, I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too oh yes  
I'm getting older too_

_So, take this love, take it down_  
_Oh if you climb a mountain and you turn around_  
_If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_  
_Well the landslide will bring you down, down_  
_And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_

_Well maybe the landslide will bring you down_  
_Well well, the landslide will bring you down_

Everyone clapped and Brittany's face just exploded with happiness, and God, it was time.

"Wait," Santana pleaded, coming to a stand in front of Brittany. "I have one more thing to say." The crowd quickly becomes silent and Santana could feel her hands begin to shake. She had never imagined it like this. "I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choice, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything. And when we are together, my past seems worth it. Because if I had done one thing different, I might have never met you."

A few people in the crowd gasp, understanding exactly where this was going. Brittany on the other hand, had an extremely confused look on her face and her eyes start to search the crowd for answers.

Santana sighs, "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Brittany shakes her head and Santana can no longer hold in the tears. They fall from the corners of her eyes and with trembling hands, she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the small ring box. She snaps it open and jeez- was she supposed to be on her knees?

"I want to be with you. Like forever. I want to have kids with you, I want to move in next to Rachel Berry and-dammit- our kids can be friends. I want to have ten cats and I want to grow old with you. I don't care what people say, or will say. You are the love of my life. You have been for years, and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realize," she pauses to take in a breath of air, "Brittany….will you marry me?"

By that time, Brittany was crying too; bawling actually. Her whole body was trembling as bad as Santana's hands, but she could make out her head nodding and a few seconds later a very overwhelmed, "yes."

Santana exhales for the first time in minutes, "Really?"

Brittany nods again, and wraps Santana in a hug, just like the one they shared after the first time they sang Landslide. Santana manages to slide the ring on Brittany's finger; the small five karat diamond glints in the small amount go light. It's sort of round and it fits her slender hand well. The crowd begins to clap and Santana remembers that there even was a crowd. They jump down from the stage and everyone makes a path for them. Santana marches up to their waiter, who looks around to makes ure she is actually talking to him. "Where's the closest motel?"

"Um, about five miles up the road."

"Thanks. And God, I hope they have sound proof walls," she adds, and drags Brittany out the door.


End file.
